


Sweet Treat

by PhoenixDowner



Series: SoKai Ficlets [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Baking, Cookies, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: When Kairi tries to bake some cookies, Sora joins in and cuddling ensues.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: SoKai Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Treat

Kairi held the bowl in her hands and mixed the dough for the cookies. She was about ready to add the chocolate chips in when she felt Sora’s arms go around her. 

“Can I help you?” she teased. 

He mumbled something as he nuzzled her neck.

“What’s that? Can’t hear you,” she said as she grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and added about half of them to the dough. 

“Wanna cuddle.”

“Gimme a few minutes, I’m not done with the cookies yet.”

“Let me help,” he said, releasing her to grab an apron. By the time he’d put it on, she’d mixed in the chocolate chips, and they took turns shaping pieces of the dough into (mostly) round shapes to put on the cookie sheets. 

“There, all done,” she said as she grabbed her oven mitts, opened the oven, and then put the first batch in. As soon as she’d set the timer, Sora swept her off her feet and scooped her up in his arms. 

“Don’t you want to lick the bowl?” she said with a giggle. 

He grinned and kissed her cheek. “That can wait. Cuddles first.”

She glanced at the timer. “Well, we have about seven minutes and forty seconds—”

“Plenty of time,” he said as he carried her to the couch. As he set her on it, she playfully yanked him down so she could kiss him. 

The two of them hardly heard the timer go off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little ficlet I wrote for Captainmaws over on tumblr! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
